Naughty Teddy
by Seravager
Summary: Remember that episode with the movie theater guy? Well lets say Teddy gets her way. One-shot. Almost entirely Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie

This is during that episode when Teddy was doing that story for the news for a scholarship or something like that. I only caught the end but I thought of something to build off from. This is my first story so please review and tell me how to write better :) thx

Teddy excitedly went to the news editor for the school. She caught a ticket boy at the movies selling tickets to a PG-13 movie to underage boys for an extra fee; and she knew this story would get her that scholarship she needed. She burst through the door and proudly handed the story to the editor, Fred (sorry if that's not his name I only caught the end :/). He reviewed it and said," Wow. This story is just what we've been looking for! Hard-hitting, interesting, it really grabs the attention of the readers." "Awesome! Perfect! So it's going in the paper?" "Unfortunately I can't put it in the paper… " Teddy suddenly snapped," What?" "Well, that movie ticket box operator is my brother…" "Wait, that guy is your brother?" "Yep, so I can't do it." Fred begins to walk away but Teddy stopped him," No no no no you have to publish that story. I NEED that scholarship." "Sorry, he's my ride to school. Plus he's my brother-and there is no way I would pick you over him." Teddy thought quickly as he was about to leave "WAIT" she exclaimed. "What now?" She slowly walked around him saying," What if I did a little something for you to put that article in the paper?" "No…" Teddy casually locked the door. He started again," What did you have in mind?" She turned towards him after closing the blinds on the door and gave him an innocent look. He stammered "What are you doing…" She put a finger to his lips and traced down his body until she found his belt buckle. She undid his pants and slid them down. Fred stared dumbfounded at what was happening. He had never even had a girlfriend let alone THIS! Teddy slid his briefs down next uncovering his manhood. She looked up at him with her innocent look and began to lick the head. Fred immediately got hard from her sweet lips and tongue giving his member the best time it's ever had. She started putting more of his cock in her mouth while stroking it with her hand. He couldn't take much more of this. She picked up the pace and Fred couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. Then suddenly she deep throated his dick and he couldn't help but let out a cry and shoot off his load into her mouth. Teddy couldn't swallow all of it and was forced to spit the remainder in a nearby wastebasket.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Fred said excitedly. He started to squeeze Teddy's tits. Teddy was thinking about slapping his hands away from her, but then she decided she felt like fucking. Soon his hands were inside her shirt kneading her sweet boobs. She started to undress herself while he did this. She took off his shirt and they were both naked. She drew his mouth in for a kiss while he ravaged her newly exposed body with his hands. He shoved two fingers in her wet pussy and pumped it. Teddy let out a gasp and reached down to stroke his cock. Teddy leaned back on the desk and Fred pounced on her pussy with his mouth. She squealed as he vigorously licked and fingered her pussy. She began to squeeze her boobs together and she felt herself getting close to orgasm. A few seconds later Teddy let out a scream and came all over the desk. Fred, wasting no time, put his dick into Teddy's wet vagina and thrusted. Teddy still relaxed from her orgasm was unable to stop his entry and yelled from the sudden penetration. He started going faster rocking the entire desk Teddy begged for him to stop for fear of pregnancy as her pussy was pounded. He stopped and looked down ashamed. Teddy got off the desk and stood there feeling slight guilt. Then suddenly Fred looked up like he had an idea. Teddy gave him a questioning look. Fred said nothing but smiled. Then quickly grabbed her and forced her into the doggy style position on the ground. She screamed "What are you doing!" He inserted his dick into her ass and grabbed her hair and began to pound her tight teen ass. Teddy wailed and screamed for him to stop. She tried to get up but she found herself unable to get away from the slamming of her petite ass. She then stopped supporting him in the doggy style position and lay completely down. It didn't phase him though. He just re-inserted his cock in her ass on the ground, put his hands on her shoulders, and pounded away. He soon came in her ass and Teddy gave a high-pitched scream and fainted.


End file.
